Ordenstaat Hyperborea
Ordenstaat Hyperborea, often referred to as simply "Hyperborea," was a south-eastern nation bordering Sayoria in the east, Ichinoban in the west, and the Nasse Zeit Sea to the south. Its government was Fascist in nature, with its leader, Kaiserrine Burkhardt, being the main voice in the nation regarding foreign and domestic problems. Being a fascist nation, Hyperborea had their racial preferences, promoting German and other Nordic peoples as the highest in their totem pole, and Non-Japanese Asians as the lowest. Most of their operations in the international scene were surprisingly that of the peace keeper, although for selfish reason, being "In the best interest of the German People." Geography Like it's neighbors, the Ordenstaat Hyperborea carries with it plenty of oil. Unlike it's neighbors, that's all it has going for it. Because of this resource homogeneity, Hyperborea is reliant upon foreign imports to keep up it's military. History Ancient History Before the Ordenstaat, the makeup of the land that today makes up Hyperborea was made up of stone-age Nordic peoples. In 1700 B.C, They were taken over by an AsianKingdom hailing from the Carpanian Peninsula with Bronze tools. They were then subjugated and ruled over by the government known as the Hyperborean Empire. They were a war-hungry nation, having many conflicts with their neighbours. Their greatest folly, however, would be the Second Ichinobani-Hyperborean War, which was a horrendous defeat. Their borders were reduced to what they are today, and they lost all credibility. The king, King Zhang Ping, decided to keep his power he would disenfranchise all Germans in the region, and opress them into almost slave-like social standing. Revolution The oppression lasted for a thousand years, only being broken by some Ichinobanian landowners in the far west reaches of the empire educating some German people, becoming the seat of the Revolution in the coming years. After some time, the last monarch, King Ji Ping, decided to relax restrictions on the German people, most importantly, allowing them the right to read. This would prove to be fatal to the monarchy. Educating themselves, the German people began to question whether or not they really needed a royal leader. They found the answer to be "no", and revolted against the government. Lead by a fierce woman named Anika Cornbread Burkhardt, the German people executed the monarchs and all his heirs. Not even the children were spared. Creation With the monarch dead, and the country at her behest, Anika and her band of revolutionaries had near unlimited creative freedom to construct a new government. Inspire by the writers of the past, like Menito Bussolini, they adopted a system which would later be called "Fascism".__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Slavic-Hyperborean War Following the capture of Okjeokese scientists, the Ordenstaat decided to launch a mission to relcaim the scientists and return them to the land from whence they came, albeit not without ulterior motives. The entire invasion force was captured and executed at the behest of the Echian government and the Slavic Kingdoms, so the Ordenstaat declared war on the formerly allied Slavic Kingdoms. They staged a Naval invasion, securing a foothold on the island, and were halted on a peninsula. They began to dig into defensive positions, preparing to launch another attack but the war was cut short by a suprise invasion by Sayoria, forcing the full retreat off of the Slavic mainland and yet another revolution. Democratic Revolution The blame for the lost war against the Slavs was fully placed upon the disgraced Kaiserrine. The same day as the troops were called home to mount a pointless defense of the homeland against the invaders, the Kaiserrine's house was stormed by 10,000 men, women, and children on the streets. Even her personal guard contributed to the invasion. Anika and her entire fascist council were tried for Treason, and found guilty, being scheduled for Execution. Silian troops evacuated the Kaiserrine, but not without losses on both sides and the wounding of the Kaiserrine. All other Fascist party members were hanged from the rafters of the statehouse, and the Republic of Hyperborea was born. Category:Locations